


Hard Times

by Prozaco



Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁，以他向来的善解人意，无声无息地说出了真相。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352485) by [akxmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin). 



“怎么样，好吃吗？”伊娃把汤和酸奶油一并倒进盘子里，直到快溢出来，向他询问道：“良好，优秀还是极佳？别害羞，你爱怎么夸都可以，我不会太骄傲的。”她坐到了座位上。

双胞胎和斯巴达交换了一个惊恐的眼神。斯巴达闭上眼，心中暗自祷告，把勺子插进浓浓的汤糊①里，舀起来，塞进了嘴里。紧接着他的表情像是一首献给全世界所有死去的小猫小狗的诗。

“嗯，亲爱的，很好吃。”很明显，他撒谎了，他嘴里说的跟脸上写的完全是两回事。

“上帝怜悯我们的灵魂。”但丁对他的双胞胎哥哥小声念叨，跟着吃了一口。

“还有我们的胃。”维吉尔补充道，也把勺子放进了嘴里。他没有给自己的味蕾任何欣赏味道的机会，就把整勺浓汁咽下去了。这样更好，至少他不用在事后绝望地试图扯掉自己的舌头。

“你们呢？”伊娃满怀爱意地看向他们，眼睛闪闪发亮，“如果你们想多吃两三盘的话，锅里还剩了一些，我不介意的。”

“哦，妈妈，”但丁的肤色几乎变得跟汤的颜色一样了，“你真是太，太……”

“……慷慨了。”赶在弟弟把内心的真实想法泄漏出来之前，维吉尔开口把句子补完。“当然了，我们会多吃点的。”

“我也是，”斯巴达赶紧表示和儿子们团结一致，然后突然意识到，现在三个人处于这种境地怎么想都是他们的错。“这是我活了那么多年尝过最好吃的东西。

当伊娃离开餐桌去端第二道炖菜时，三位食客赶紧伸出舌头，用餐巾纸用力地擦拭，想尽一切办法把恶心的味道从嘴里抠出来，喝点汽油或者松节油说不定是个好办法。

“反正我是活不下去了。”但丁抱怨着，他的小手抱着自己的肚子，为它的不幸遭遇深表歉意。

“别忘了还有甜点”斯巴达提醒他，一只手放在喉咙上，克制着不让自己当场吐出来。

“该死。”维吉尔咒骂道，他知道桌上没有人会责备他用脏话来表达自己的感受，因为大家的想法都是一样的。

众所周知，伊娃的厨艺欠佳。实际上那比“欠佳”恐怖多了，她的厨艺就是烂——无意冒犯。倒不是说这有什么好担心的，双胞胎的母亲并非世界上最好的家庭主妇。用她的话说，她只是打扫卫生，维持秩序，想吃外卖就点外卖，这一点，家里其他成员一点也不反对。

对他们来说，不幸始于一个月前，海伦娜姨妈的到访给他们的生活带来了翻天覆地的变化。老太太虽然年过八旬，双手患有关节炎，但也是出了名的好厨师。在她和她高尚的厨艺的照顾下，双胞胎，斯巴达和伊娃吃得像国王一样，每天都是一盘接一盘的珍馐美味。

她的离去让人唏嘘不已，斯巴达一家又回到了披萨外卖的时代（但丁对此毫无怨言），每周都在中餐厅、麦当劳，以及方圆五公里内的许多其他餐厅之间徘徊。然后斯巴达犯了一个错误：他向伊娃诉说了自己对海伦娜和她的美食的思念之情。于是当天下午，双胞胎的母亲就去了最近的一家书店，买下了所有她买得起的食谱书，说实话，这些书也没有多少本。

相信再过不了几天这一切就会结束——然而生活总是充满了惊喜。伊娃在厨房里，在锅碗瓢盆和刀子无情地敲击砧板的声音中度过了一整个上午，然后端出了三份看起来被雷劈过还冒着火花的饭菜。在整个事件中，最悲哀的是看到伊娃为他们送上食物时的表情，她为自己亲历亲为倍感骄傲，期待着努力带来的赞美。不想打破她的美好幻想，双胞胎和斯巴达都没能和她说实话，选择了撒谎，告诉她这是他们吃过的最美味的东西。这是个严重的错误，因为过了整整一个星期，伊娃也没有结束她对厨房的狂热。

那天也不例外，但丁宁愿从二楼窗户跳下去然后被送进医院，也不想吃这顿饭，因为他得知主菜里有他的一生之敌：西兰花。

“主菜来啦。”伊娃从厨房回来了，端着一个还扣着盖子的大汤锅。“准备好迎接大惊喜了吗？不过别往桌布上流口水哦……来。”她掀起锅盖，展示了里面那具被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的尸体，这只猪看着好像在高速公路上被车碾了不知多少回，只有蹄子还在原本该在的位置，其他部位滚得满地都是，覆盖着一层厚厚的沙拉和散发着焦味的奶油。“看起来不好吃吗？”

维吉尔和斯巴达成功地伪造出了笑容，两人都捂着自己的胸口，默默计算从咬第一口到跑到最近的马桶之间会有多少秒的生死存亡。而但丁没有，他以他一如既往的善解人意，无声无息地说出了真相：他吐在了锅里，然后在碗筷掉在地上的哐啷声中倒在了桌子上。

“有什么我应该知道的吗？”伊娃皱了皱眉头。

“亲爱的，你看……”斯巴达站了起来，牵起妻子的手，把她领出了饭厅，示意维吉尔照顾好弟弟。“解释起来有点尴尬，但是……”

“谢谢你。”维吉尔对着奄奄一息的弟弟低声说，他晕倒了，还脸色发青，他根本想象不到他的干预有多大帮助。

至少目前来说，伊娃在厨房的亮相被取消了，这是件好事。

* * *

“你们一开始就可以告诉我事实，不是吗？”半个小时后，一切水落石出，难以言喻的真相像那只死猪一样淹死了在伊娃的秘制酱料里，翻着肚皮。“我讨厌做饭，就跟你们讨厌我做的菜一样。我一直在做饭只是因为你们看起来很开心很满足，我不想毁了它。”

“我早就猜到了。”斯巴达两指捏住了鼻子。

“哦，是是是。”但丁坐在沙发上一边抱怨，一边吸着他的藿香正气口服液②。显然，即使他的恶魔体质也没法从伊娃的极品厨艺中拯救他。

“维吉尔，你能照顾一下他吗？”伊娃问她最大的那个孩子，“如果我赶快点，还能来得及把这些烹饪书退给书店。如果没人使用它们，我觉得把它们放在书柜里没有任何意义。”

“我和你一起去。”斯巴达自告奋勇地提议，丝毫不掩饰自己在伊娃对餐桌的残酷统治时代结束后有多高兴。

这对双胞胎一听到车子开走，维吉尔就主动提出要把他的弟弟搬上床。

背着但丁，双子中年长的那个哼哧哼哧地爬上了楼梯，但嘴里却没有一句怨言。但丁已经非常勇敢了，多亏了他，他们才能恢复到以前点外卖的老日子，从那一刻起，他对他们的任何要求都有了特许权，无论他的要求多么荒唐。

“我好想吐。”双胞胎中的弟弟一沾上床垫就嘀咕道。“这是我的幻觉还是房间在旋转？”

“这叫食物中毒……原来是这样。” 维吉尔靠在他身边，摸着他满是汗水的额头，皱起眉头。“你好像发烧了。”

“体温计在妈妈浴室的药柜里。"但丁喃喃地说，眯起眼睛，侧身躺在床上抱着枕头蜷缩起来。“呃，还是很疼。”

维吉尔动作很快，不到五分钟，他已经检查出但丁有轻微的发烧，而且快三十九度了。此时他的幼弟已经开始了一段充满妄想和幻觉的美好旅程。

“你还记得吗？小时候妈妈送了我们一匹小马。” 当维吉尔把一块用清水浸湿的布放在他额头上时，但丁问道。“我记不清了，但肯定发生过对不对？”

“对，一匹小马。”维吉尔忍不住偷笑。

现在应该用一切可能的手段让但丁的体温降下来，于是维吉尔把但丁脱得只剩下内裤，肿胀的腹部暴露了患者的正在遭受的痛苦。

“我想要一个吻。”但丁听起来气若游丝。

“不，你刚刚吐过，我拒绝。” 维吉尔摇了摇头，不知道第二天他的弟弟还能记住多少事。

“求你了……”但丁开始撒娇，直到他听起来像一个小男孩而圣诞老人没有带来他想要的圣诞礼物。还没等维吉尔回答，双胞胎中最小的那个就打了一个重重的嗝，那是大蒜和他们两个小时前吃的汤的味道。

维吉尔忍着以惊人的速度冲上喉咙的呕吐感，用一只手遮住鼻子，妄图隔离恶臭。

“这可……太恶心了。”但丁总结道，他用手臂擦了擦嘴。“但我还是想要一个吻。”

“不行。”维吉尔断然拒绝，“等你身体好了再说，在那之前想都别想。我宁愿吃妈妈做的东西也不要亲你。”

但丁做出了艰难的让步：“轻轻的亲一下也不行吗？你亲了我就好得更快了，比妈妈给我的任何苦药都有效。”

维吉尔咬着下嘴唇，他心里清楚，他的弟弟比世界上任何一个人都要倔强，包括他自己。而他会在得到他想的东西之前一直倔强下去，所以……为什么不一劳永逸，摆脱一直听他抱怨的折磨？

“一个吻？只是一个，对不对？”

“是的。”但丁嘟起嘴唇，小嘴一撅，做好了迎接任何事情的准备。他得到了一个意料之外的回报：维吉尔弯下腰，小心翼翼地在他的肿胀的肚脐附近按下了一个小小的吻。

“行了吧，一个吻，如你所愿。”维吉尔说着，露出了胜利者的笑容，但丁也无法反驳，一个吻就是一个吻，不管在哪个位置。

“我知道为什么我老是输给你了……”他的胞弟哼唧道，让自己被两双环绕在他胸口的手臂所提供的温暖所包裹。

“态度决定一切。”维吉尔轻声说。他闭上眼睛试着放松。“现在睡觉吧。等你醒来的时候，我们都会感觉更好。”

“希望如此。”但丁的声音越来越小，最终屈服于睡意。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注释：①此处说的“汤”类似于炖菜 ②原文中但丁吃的是Pepto-Bismol，一种胃药，咀嚼片


End file.
